Brotherly Affections
by KaiaHikaru
Summary: Rin is the youngest and only sister of the Uchiha's. After Sasuke left, she was viewed almost as an outcast by the village, most wondering if she would leave as well. As time progresses and events occur, she considers it. Will her brothers be involved in her decision? WARNING: Major Uchihacest! SasukexOcxItachi
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This chapter is relatively short as it's mostly an introduction to the character and her personality. _

_WARNING: Uchihacest is VERY STRONG in this story as it progresses! Lemons in later chapters as well!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, or there would be much smut and it would definitely not be a kids show!  
_

* * *

Name: Rin Uchiha

Age: 15 [Sasuke is 16 and Itachi is 21]

Height: 5'0"

Body: Average and curvy

Hair: Long and black

Eyes: Dark green, almost black

Personality: Reserved and quiet, kind, caring, supportive, intelligent, and very depressed deep down

History: She was left alive when Sasuke was as well. Growing up, she was pretty close with her brother, but she didn't hate Itachi like he did. Her ambition was to become a medic-nin in the ANBU, even though she excelled with the sharingan, she preferred not hurting people.

Friends: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru

Frenemies: Neji, Tenten and Ino

Crush: None, but she does care about her brothers more than natural [She doesn't realize it though]

Rin sat up quickly, feeling as if something was off. Suddenly she heard what woke her up. She quickly picked up her hoodie and threw it on over her night shirt and shorts.

"Coming!" she called.

The knocking stopped and she hurriedly opened the door.

There stood Naruto and Sakura.

"You ready?" Sakura asked.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Rin asked in confusion.

"Aw damn it Naruto, you didn't tell her?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed his neck.

"We're going on a mission, since Sakura received the intel from Sasori," Naruto said.

Rin's eyebrow rose and she waved them in.

"Okay, let me get changed and I'll be ready," she called, running up the stairs.

She pulled on her black spaghetti-strap dress with the black combat boots, and fingerless black gloves. Sure she looked like a badass, and when she activated the Sharingan, most ran, but no enemies could tell she was a softie. She quickly ran downstairs and met the other part of her team.

"So it's us and Kakashi?" she asked.

"Um, not exactly, you see, they got someone to- to- they got us another teammate, and a new leader," Sakura explained.

"They're trying to replace Sasuke?" Rin asked.

The pain was obvious on her face as the others nodded.

"But it won't happen! Sasuke's irreplaceable!" Naruto yelled.

Rin smiled and nodded.

"No one can brood like him," she joked.

On that happy note, the three of them headed to the gates to meet their team.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you 6strangeDOLL9 and Arithena for reviewing! =3 It means a lot! Hope everyone likes this chapter!_

_WARNING: Uchihacest is VERY STRONG in this story as it progresses! Lemons in later chapters as well!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, or there would be much smut and it would definitely not be a kids show!_

* * *

"Well, what is it?" Sai asked.  
Rin looked up at him in surprise, then noticed Naruto staring at him.  
"If you keep on staring at me like that, I will hit you," Sai stated.  
"Where did that come from? Where do you get off saying things like that? Listen you- ugh!" Naruto growled.  
The anger and annoyance was evident in his eyes.  
"I really have nothing personal against you," Sai said.  
Rin looked at the two in confusion. Sai sure acted like he had something against him.  
"Then why'd you go saying that?"  
"You don't understand, I was only trying out a certain personality type is all," Sai replied.  
"Personality type?" Sakura murmured.  
Rin shrugged.  
"If you were trying to do it, that means you meant it. We don't need someone like you on this team," Naruto yelled.  
Everyone stopped and stared as tension flowed between the two.  
"You really rub me the wrong way," Naruto said.  
"Okay that's enough, that's no way to talk, especially in front of me, your team captain Naruto," Yamato demanded, "Mutual respect and understanding are essential among teammates, wasn't it Kakashi who taught you that? You're part of the team led by the great Kakashi. Lose the attitude."  
"He's not a member of team Kakashi, and never will be, the fourth team member is and always will be, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto stated fiercely.  
Rin felt her heart thump at the pride Naruto showed her brother. They really were best friends.  
"This guy, he's just a fill-in for Sasuke, that's all he is, he will never be a real member of our team."  
"Well, I'm glad that's how you feel, Sasuke is a traitor, and-"  
Suddenly Rin was in front of Sai, her fist connecting roughly with his mouth. He flew back far and a groan was heard.  
"You will never, and I repeat, NEVER, insult my aniki in my presence you filthy little worm, you got that?" she snarled.  
Anger radiated off her in waves, even Yamato was slightly frightened. In a moments notice, Yamato called up his large wooden cage, surprising them all.  
"Okay, that's enough, either you all calm down and act like a team, or I will imprison you in this wooden cage for the rest of the night. We can be calm and enjoy a good night at the hot springs if you all agree. Which do you prefer?"  
It was unanimously decided they would quiet down and hold all arguments for a later time. Rin dropped to the back with Sakura again, still incredibly pissed.  
"You okay?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah," Rin said coldly.  
"Hey come on, you can talk to me, it's not good to keep anger built up," Sakura murmured.  
"I want to rip his head off and throw his body in the sea," Rin muttered darkly.  
"Oh, uh, I know what you mean, he really pissed me off," Sakura said.  
Rin nodded and resumed her silence. It was a long walk to the springs but it seemed even longer with the awkward silences. When they finally reached the building, Sakura and Rin immediately changed and slipped into the warm water.  
"Ah, this is amazing," Rin groaned.  
"Almost good enough to make you forget your surroundings huh?" Sakura asked.  
Rin nodded and let her eyes shut. Soon enough Sakura mentioned she was going inside.

"Okay, have fun," Rin muttered, waving.

Everything was so serene and quiet, it really made the stress melt away.

"You should be back in Konoha," a voice said.

Rin jumped up and looked around.

"A-Aniki? Itachi?" she whispered.

His voice was like velvet to her ears, and she would recognize it anywhere. A shadow walked out of the shade and she jumped up. As quick as she could, she jumped out of the water and ran over.

"Itachi! Itachi!" she cried.

He put a finger to his lips as he hugged her.

"You must be quiet, why are you on a mission?" he asked.

"We received intel from your Sasori, don't worry, nothing against the Akatsuki," she assured him.

His head tilted to the side slightly.

"You act like that's a good thing," he murmured.

"It is, I don't want them ever finding you guys, nor Sasuke finding you, he wants you dead!" she said.

"You do not?"

"No, I never could, I love you aniki, you and Sasuke mean more to me than anyone," she replied.

A small smile graced her face as she tugged on a strand of his bangs.

"I missed you," she said softly.

"And I you, but this is dangerous, you should return to the village," he said.

"No way, anything that will lead me to Sasuke, I'm involved in," she said stubbornly.

He said nothing but slowly his gaze dropped.

"Rin, you're still naked," he said.

Her mouth fell open as she realized he was correct. As her cheeks heated up, she ran back to the spring.

"Come, join me aniki! Relax before you must return," she said.

He hesitated.

"Please, for me?" she begged.

She was glad to see him walk forward. He removed his cloak and shirt, then paused on his pants. He gave Rin a look.

"Oh come on, I'm your sister, we used to bathe all the time together, plus, wanting or not, you got to see me naked," she teased.

She blushed as she realized what she just said.

'_Did I really just flirt with Itachi?_' she wondered.

She lost all train of thought as Itachi pulled down his pants and boxers. Instantly her face went bright red and she looked down at the water.

"Problem imouto?" he asked.

She shook her head violently and tried to qualm the blush on her cheeks. When she looked at him again, he looked confused.

"So, what have you been up to aniki?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"The usual," he stated.

"Oh yeah, you can't really tell me can you?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. She hesitated and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He let his hand rub her back gently as she sighed.

"I remember you give the best massages," Rin said, grinning.

"Turn around," he ordered.

She did, blushing as she sat in his lap. Gently his hands roamed up and down her back, relaxing the tense muscles and causing her other problems between her legs. She bit her lip and tried to will it away but her arousal kept making her wet. Something about his hands brought it on. She felt slightly sick for feeling this because of her brother, but she couldn't stop it. Ever since she was little, she never looked towards other guys, devoting her life to her two older brothers. In some ways, she developed different feelings for them, but no one ever told her it was wrong to love her brothers like that. Now she knew it was wrong, but in her mind, it was too late.

"It's time for me to go," he said.

She nodded and got out of the spring, pulling on a robe. He quickly pulled his clothes back on and she went to hug him goodbye. As he tried to kiss her forehead, she leaned up, catching his lips on hers. He drew back instantly in surprise.

"Sorry aniki, I just wanted to know," she whispered.

"Know?" he asked.

"How it felt, to be kissed," she replied, smiling.

She wasn't lying, but the full truth was she wanted to know what it was like to kiss HIM specifically. She turned to walk but was grabbed and lips crashed hard against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Thank you Itachi," she murmured.

He said nothing but nodded and left instantly, her grinning. Now she was really aroused. Too bad he'd never have even considered that.


End file.
